Shikamaru and Michiko part 2
by harrylova01
Summary: This is part 2 of my last Shikamaru and Michiko. Find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It has been on week since Shikamaru and Michiko have been living with the Twin clan. They had learned a lot of there battle styles and tequnecs. Michiko also learned more of her clan's justsu's. They both worked hard to train while they were getting better. Shikamaru was pushing himeself more then ever.

Michiko got worried when ever he did that. Every night when they would go to bed he would always fall asleep. She got worried that he was working to hard because of her. She was only able to do the jutsus that required consetration because she still had to rest her body.

"Shikamaru?" Michiko asked later that night.

"Hm," Shikamaru said sleeping.

"Why are you working so hard?" Michiko whispered in his ear.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and turned to Michiko. He held her face in one of his hands and said "Because I want to protect you."

"Yeah, but, your pushing yourself way to hard. What if something happened to you while training?" Michiko said worried about him.

"Don't worry," he said half asleep.

"I do worry. It's my job to worry. And-'' Michiko was about to say.

Shikamaru kissed her so she would calm down.

"Why do you always have to kiss me?" Michiko asked a bit dased.

"Because one I like kissing you and two it helps keep the stress away," He said touching her forehead with his.

They left it at that and Shikamaru was a sleep once again. Michiko could hardly sleep that night still worried about Shikamaru.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day Shikamaru went out early to train and Michiko was still in bed doing her training.

"Alright just keep your consentration," the girl who looks like Michiko's cousin.

Michiko was trying to separate the diffrent materials in this ball of water. She was levatating them with her mind so it wouldn't fall into the water.

"Good just keep your consetartion," the girl said again.

Then the door slammed open. Michiko lost her consetration and saw that four guys were supporting a body.

"What is going on?" asked the Michiko's cousion.

"He made us go to far so he is hurt really bad," said one of the men.

"Is he going to at least live?" Michiko said trying to get out of bed.

"My Lady you must rest. I am sure that he will be alright," said one of the girls.

"Don't worry we are experts at these sort of things just rest and he will be alright," another girl said.

"I want to at least be by his side," Michiko said still fighting against the girls.

"Alright. But let us carry you at least," said one of the girls.

They took her to the chair that was next to Shikamaru's bed. The bed was drenched in blood. Shikamaru's face was bloody and his body had a lot of cuts.

She held his hand as the doctors worked on putting stiches on him. She could feel his hands squessing on her's. It was painful to her but it didn't matter as long as he was alright.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru had woken up later on that night. He felt someone's hand's on him and girpping him tight. When he looked to the side of him he saw Michiko sleeping next to him. He laid on his side and put his face near Michiko's.

"I am alirght," he whispered.

Michiko slowly woke up and turned to see him.

"AAAAHHHH!!" she screamed.

Shikamaru had jumped back becasue she screamed so loud.

Yuki and some other men came to see what all of the comotion was.

"Are you alright sis?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. Shikamaru scared me," Michiko said taking some breaths.

"Oh. Okay. We'll leave then," Yuki said telling his men to leave.

"Sorry about that," Shikamaru said coming closer to Michiko.

"It was my fault," she said to him.

"Um...How is it your fault?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know," she said coming on the bed.

"So are you okay now?" Shikamaru said wrapping his arms around Michiko's neck.

"No I am not," Michiko said softly.

"Why not?" Shikamaru said turning Michiko's body to him.

Smack.

Michiko slapped Shikamaru right across the face.

"Ow. What was that for?" Shikamaru asked rubbing his cheek.

"That is for making me so worried about you and you making my family have to hurt you so bad. What is wrong with you? Do you want me to have a heart attack?" Michiko asked so mad at him.

"I am sorry. I just didn't want to be the one watching you get hurt. I hate that. That is why I wanted to get stronger so I wouldn't have to see that," he said looking at Michiko with his sorry eyes.

Michiko looked at him and saw that he really ment it. So she wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. When she released Shikamaru had kissed her back and laid her on the bed with him on top of her.

"Wow. Maybe I should get hurt all the time so I can get more of this," Shikamaru said going in to kiss Michiko again.

"If you do then I will kick you in the balls," Michiko said after the kiss.

Then they heard yelling and footsteps running to the surface. Michiko pushed Shikamaru off and Shikamaru landed on his toes.

Michiko ran to the door and saw that all of the men and women were runing with all of there gear.

"What is going on?" Michiko asked one of the women who was running closest to her.

"There are people who are going to attack us," she said then she ran off.

"We had better go too," Shikamaru said giving Michiko her things.

"Why?" she asked worried about Shikamaru's well being.

"That might be our village along with your clan," Shikamaru explained.

Michiko took her things from Shikamaru and started putting it on as she ran. They ran to the surface with the other warriors.


	2. Twin clan mother & coming home

Chapter 2:The Twin clans Mother and coming home

As Shikamaru and Michiko went to the surface and saw that the Twin clan was on this rocky moutian. It was sunrise so they could see the shadows of the other mountian.

"Sis why are you up here?" Michiko heard Yuki say coming up to her.

"We came because we can help," Shikamaru said.

"I wasn't asking you," Yuki said in an angry tone.

"That is the reason why we came up here," Michiko said.

"Sir you might want to look at this," said on of the men giving the benoculars to Yuki.

Yuki took them and looked out at the mountians. He could see Michiko's dad waving his hands.

"This might be a trick," Yuik said.

"Let me see," Michiko said taking the benoculars from Yuki's hands.

She looked and saw that it was her father and the whole clan.

"Don't worry they are our friends," Michiko said looking at her brother.

"This might be a trick from thoes moutian demons," Yuki said.

"Yes. They killed us because we wanted to live peacefully here and then they started making illusions of our loved ones and then startd killing us," explained one of the warriors.

"Well let me check. Me and my dad have invented a signal that would tell us that they weren't a enemy," Michiko said.

She went to the top of the hill and stood up. Then she started singing.

_Sun tanned toes ticklin the sand  
Cold drink chillin in my right hand  
Watchin you sleep in the evening light  
Restin up for a long, long night_

Chorus:  
Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be groovin  
When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin all right  
When the sun sinks down over the water  
Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down

Then her clan came in. All in diffrent pitches but it was the right beat and they sang it as if they were a chorus.

_All day long just takin it easy  
Layin in the hammock where it's nice and breezy  
Sleepin off the night before  
Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be back for more_

Chorus:  
When the sun goes down, we'll be groovin  
When the sun goes down,we'll be feeling alright  
When the sun sinks down over the water  
Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down

Then they all sang together.

_This old guitar and my dark sunglasses  
This sweet concoction is smooth as molasses  
Nothing to do but breathe all day  
Until the big moon rises and it's time to play_

When the sun goes down, we'll be grooving  
When the sun goes down, we'll be feeling alright  
When the sun sinks down over the water  
She thinks Kracker's Sexy when the sun goes down

We'll be feeling alright  
When the sun sinks down over the water  
Uncle Kennys' hotter when the sun goes down

When the sun goes down, we'll be groovin  
When the sun goes down, hey Uncle Kenny  
When the sun goes down over the water,  
Everything is hotter when the sun goes down.

"It's them alright," Michiko said jumping down from the top of the mountian.

"How do you know?" Yuki said still not saticfied.

"Because know one can sing that song the way we do and no one knows what that song is anyway. Don't worry we change it everytime we use it," Michiko said knowing what Yuki was thinking.

Michiko was the first one to start going to where her family was. As soon as they reached them her parents went and hugged her.

"Oh Michiko we were so worried about you," Michiko's dad said as he squeased her.

"We knew that you weren't dead but, we just wanted to see you as well as the whole clan," Michiko's mom said.

"Michiko," Michiko heard her grandmother yell.

Michiko went to her grandmother and bowed to her.

"You have found our clan and you have been gone for almost a month. What do you have to say for yourself as well as your clan even the Leaf village who has so kindly given us a home," her grandmother scholded her.

"I have to say that I did my duty as a ninja and I carried out my mission," Michiko said with her head still to the ground.

Her grandmother was saticfied.

"But," Michiko said.

Her grandmother looked at her with some disappointment.

"This would have never happened if you," Michiko said standing up and looking at her grandmother with angry eyes. "Hadn't removed them from our clan. WE COULD HAVE BEEN A HAPPY FAMILY AND NON OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED," Michiko yelled at her grandmother.

"So what if they are diffrent from us. It is in there nature to protect us just like it is in our nature to protect this village. Instead of getting ride of the problem make it to where it can benifit not only us but for everyone," Michiko said with her burning angry eyes to her grandmother.

"You don't have to defend us sis," Yuki said from the background.

"Shut up you demon," Michiko's grandma yelled at him.

Booom.

Everyone gasped. Michiko had slapped her grandmother across the face.

"Don't tell him to shut up granny,'' Michiko said in a threataning tone.

Michiko's mother had slowly turned her head to Michiko and started at her with angry eyes.

"If you call him a demon then I am one too," Michiko said.

She started walking toward Yuki and the twin clan.

"Because I am the one that can protect them with my powers," Michiko said turning to her grandmother. "You could say that I have demonic powers but, it is the power to keep them at peace and make them have there own feelings."

Michiko's grandmother started lighting up.

"So you are the Mother," her grandmother said.

"What?" Michiko's fahter.

"My son didn't I tell you of the mother," Michiko's grandmother said.

"I don't really remeber the story," said Michiko's father.

"Well, your aunt had told me because when we decided to make two of our clans she was blind and she saw it," Michiko's mother said.

**_Flashback._**

_"My sister. I have seen a young girl that can calm down the twins. She will be the mother of them. She is a kind soul but, she won't come until she is needed. When that time comes make sure that she has a good heart for all eternity."_

_"Sister there is no such thing. No one can calm them down. They have an evil spirit within them. That is why they are like this," Michiko's grandmother said._

_"Don't forget you use to praise the demons when they destroyed our enemy clan," said Michiko's grandaunt._

_"That was along time ago."_

_"If you continue to hate your own flesh and blood then you will be beaten down by her. You own kin," Michiko's grandaunt said taking her sisters hand._

_"Well until that day comes sister fair well," Michiko's grandmother said to her sister putting her hand on her sister's hand._

**_End of flashback._**

"That is what she said. And she was right," Michiko's grandmother said looking at her.

"Lady elder was a very kind soul until the very end," Yuki said bowing his head in the memory of her.

Michiko's grandmother looked at Yuki with tears going down her face.

"So she was killed by the demons here corecct," Michiko's grandmother asked Yuki.

"Yes," Yuki said crying as well.

"We must go before they kill us as well," Michiko's mother said.

Michiko looked at Yuki because she didn't want to leave them.

"Go on. We will be fine. Were use to being outcasts," Yuki said to Michiko.

"Didn't I say we," Michiko's grandmother said not looking at them.

"What?" Yuki said suprised.

"You are part of the clan aren't you?" Michiko's father said to his son.

Yuki started to tear once again.

"Yes. Everyone let's go home," Yuki said to everyone.


	3. Promises

Chapter 3: Promises

After a week of traveling they finally got back to the village.

"Hey Shikamaru, Michiko, and her clan is back," yelled one of the watchers to someone inside of the gate.

When the gate opened Chiko and all of Michiko's and Shikamaru's friends were there.

"Mchiko where were you I was so worried I can't beleive you were alive. And I am so mad that you didn't let me see the whole action," Chiko said really fast and almost in one breath.

She saw Shikamaru and Michiko holding hands and Chiko gasped.

"OH MY GOSH," Chiko scramed at the top of her lungs.

She hugged Michiko really hard and said "This is perfect just perfect. Know we can go on double dates have kids at the same time and even get married at the same time because...well...your not alone anymore."

"Chiko I am lossing my breath," Michiko said her breath almost out.

"Oh, sorry," Chiko said letting Michiko go.

"Glad you two are alright. I was close to going to get you two," Sasuke said wrapping one arm around Chiko's shoulders.

"If you did I might have kicked your butt if you didn't let me go with you," Chiko said in a angry tone to Sasuke.

"You know I just want to protect you," Sasuke said looking at Chiko.

"Anyway," Chiko said after looking into Sasuke's eyes. "When am I having nieces and nephews?"

Shikamaru and Michiko had choked on there own tounge when Chiko said that. Then they started coffing out all of the salava that was stuck in there throught.

"Come on you guys must have done somthing while you tow were getting your wounds healed," Chiko said crossing her arms.

"If they did do something then I would kill this guy," Yuki said in an angry tone.

"Brother," Michiko said to Yuki.

"Sorry but, you are to young to be doing that. Especally with this guy," Yuki said still remebering the pain that he put Michiko through.

"That is all in the past," Shikamaru said.

"I am sure," Yuki said coldly.

BANG.

"HEY SHE SAID STOP DIDN'T SHE AND WHO TOLD YOU, THAT YOU COULD BUTT INTO PEOPLES LOVE LIFE," Chiko said hitting Yuki in the face.

"Chiko stop," Michiko said stopping Chiko from hitting Yuki again.

"Why?" Chiko asked.

"Because he is my brother," Michiko said using all of her strength to stop Chiko.

"Oh," Chiko said stopping her attack.

Michiko let her go but, she was tricked and so Chiko started to beat up Yuki.

XxXxXxXxXx

Michiko was sleeping sound asleep in her room when she heard someone tapping on her window.

She woke up and to out of bed. When she went to the window she found that Shikamaru was there.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Michiko asked.

"I wanted to see you," Shikamaru said climbing up to her window.

"Why?" she asked confused. "Especially this late at night."

"Come with me," Shikamaru said sitting on Michiko's bed.

"Were are we going?" Michiko asked.

"I want to show you something," Shikamaru said standing up and walking toward Michiko.

"Or we could stay here and talk," Michiko suggested wrapping her arms around Shikamaru.

"Yeah but, your brother will come in and propably hit me," Shikamaru said touching Michiko's forehead with his.

"I doubt that. His body is damaged really bad from Chiko attacking him," Michiko said laughing at the memory.

"That was funny watching Chiko beat him up," Shikamaru said.

"I guess we could go as long as we get to come back here okay," Michiko said ciourious about the place that Shikamaru wanted to show here.

"Fine," he said.

Michiko went to changed and Shikamaru went outside so she could change.

They took the path that went to the back of the village that was nothing but a forest.

Shikamaru had put a blind fold on Michiko so she wouldn't peak.

"Are we there yet?" Michiko asked annoyed that they were taking so long.

"Yes," he said.

He took the blind fold off and Michiko was dazzled by the beauty.

Michiko and Shikamaru was on the top of the hill and they were looking at all of the million stars. They were so close to the sky that they almost could touch the sky and take one of those stars,.

"Do you like it?" Shikamaru said wrapping his arms around Michiko's neck from the back.

"I love it. But," she said turning to Shikamaru. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here so we could make a promise," he said.

"What promise?" Michiko asked.

''A promise that we will be together for ever and always no matter how far apart we are and no matter what comes at us," Shikamaru said.

"Just like the stars from the earth. And all of the stars in a group. You brought me here so I would remeber that promis right?" Michiko said realizing Shikamaru's intentions.

"That is right. And the moon will be the one to witness all of this," Shikamaru whispered in Michiko's ear.

They looked at the stars and the moon for a long moment.

"Thank you Shikamaru," Michiko said breaking the silence.

"We should get back before your parents wonder where you are," Shikamaru said picking Michiko up.

"I can run on my own you know," Michiko grubbled.

"I know but, you seem really tired so I will run for us," he said.

"Fine but, if you do that again I will have Chiko kick your butt," Michiko said.

"That is fine with me," Shikamaru said starting to run.

By the time Shikamaru got back Michiko was already sleeping. Shikamaru put Michiko on her bed and put the covers over her. He went back and closed the window and laid next to her over the covers.

He then whispered into her ear "I promise to love you and protect you."

He kissed her goodnight on the fore head and slept by her side. Michiko woke up after a few hours when she found Shikamaru sleeping next to her she turned to face him and whispered in his ear "I promise to love you no matter what and proect you from anything."

Then she went to sleep.

Outside of Michiko's room Yuki heard the whole thing and even followed them to the forest.

"Please becareful," Yuki said hoping that the promise wouldn't get ethier of them killed.

He went back to his room and went to bed thinking about there promises to each other.


	4. Yuki gets beat up

Chapter 4: Yuki gets beat up.

In the morning Michiko woke up and found herself alone in bed. She got up and looked out the window and had a feeling of what happened. When she turned around she saw a note on her bed desk. It said:

_Dear Michiko,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave but your brother came into the room and scared the crude out of me. So if you don't see me for the rest of the day then you brother is probably touchering me somewhere. I will try and talk to you as soon as I can. Love you._

_Love your man,_

_Shikamaru._

Michiko read the note twice and was fiourious with Yuki. She put a new outfit on and stormed down stairs and got the phone and called Chiko.

"Hey Chiko do you want to help me with something?" Michiko asked in a sweet voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Yuki was walking around the village keeping an eye out for Shikamaru so he could beat the crud out of him. He walked around the village ever since 4 in the morning.

"That stupid Shikamaru. I should have beat him up when he came throw Michiko's window," Yuki said so upset.

"Hey Yuki-kun," Sakura yelled.

He looked back and saw a girl that he saw when his clan came back.

"Yes?" he asked confused.

"Can I talk you?" she asked.

"What about?' he asked even more confused.

"Oh, just...Do you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"I-" Yuki was about to say when Ino wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He does and it is me wide fore head," Ino said.

"He is not your girlfriend. He is mine," Sakura said pulling Yuki's arm.

"No he is mine," Ino said pulling Yuki's other arm.

"No he's mine," Sakura said pulling harder.

"Mine," Ino said pulling tighter.

"Good job you guys," Chiko said.

Yuki, Sakura, and Ino looked up at the roof top next to them.

"Now hold him tight sis," Taro said.

"You got it," Ino said.

"You too sis," Chiko encouraged Sakura.

"I won't loose to this slut," Sakura said holding him down.

Chiko pushed a button that was on her ear and said "Target has been captured and is ready to get a slam."

"Coming," Michiko said on the comunuicator.

Michiko was about a mile away and she was sprinting as if her life depened on it.

"I AM HERE," Michiko said running toward Sakura and Ino.

"Oh no," Yuki said seeing Michiko running as if she was a cheata.

"I'm coming brother," she said running even faster.

Ino and Sakura let go of Yuki as soon as Michiko came close to Yuki.

Michiko headbutted Yuki and Yuki fell on the ground. Michiko was hitting him left and right.

"YOU EVIL BUTT MONKEY IF YOU DARE HURT MY SHIKAMARU YOU WILL PAY DEARLY WITH YOU LIFE," Michiko yelled as she punched Yuki.

Then Michiko grabbed Yuki by the shirt and started shaking him.

"AND IF YOU COME INTO MY ROOM WITH OUT PERMISSION YOU WILL SURELY DIE. I AM INTITLED TO MY OWN LIFE YOU KNOW. JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BROTHER DOSEN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN CONTROL ME."

Michiko stopped to take a breath and saw Yuki getting dissy.

"DON'T YOU DARE SLEEP ON ME WHILE I AM TRYING TO KILL YOU," Michiko said flying Yuki to the building next to her.

Yuki hit the building and was still dissy.

"HEY I AM TALKING TO YOU REMEMBER," Michiko said shaking him even more.

She stopped after ten minutes of shaking him.

"I am done know," Michiko told everyone like her usual self. "Let's go have some ramen."

Everyone left to go eat ramen and left Yuki behind.

Yuki was leaning on the wall still dissy.

"That...was..really good...sis," he said before he fell to the ground.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Shikamaru," Michiko yelled when she saw him walking to the ramen shop.

"Hey," Shikamaru said looking around. "Is Yuki around?"

"No. We took care of it," Michiko said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you mean took care of it?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"You don't want to know," Taro said.

"Well we have to go we have things to do," Chiko said pulling everyone. "I will see you later Michiko," Chiko said taking everyone away.

"So let's eat," Shikamaru said after a few minutes of silence.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey who is this?" asked the man that worked at the shop looking at the unconsious Yuki.

"That is my son," Michiko's father said coming up behind the worker.

"Oh. I wonder what happened to him,'' the worker said.

"I will take him home. His sister might have done this," Michiko's father said picking Yuki up.

"Alright. Oh before you go here is the item that you wanted," the man said giving Michiko's father a bag.

"Thanks. Did anyone notice?" Michiko's father asked.

"No one suspects a thing," whipsered the man.

"Thank you old friend," Michiko's father said.

Michiko's father didn't realize that Yuki had reganied consiousness and heard the whole conversation.

_What are you up to father? _Yuki asked himself as he acted to be unconious.


	5. Michiko's clan's story

Chapter 5: Michiko's clan's story

"Hey Shikamaru," I said to Shikamaru as we were eating ramen.

"Yes," he said looking at me.

"Are you going on any missions today?" I asked him.

"Not that I know of. Why?" he asked couirously.

"Well.." I said trying to spit it out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tonight my clan is haveing a party of everyone's return and I was wondering if you would like to come," I asked playing with my fingers.

"I would love to come," he said happily.

"Thanks," I said giving him a kiss.

XxXxXxXx

"So you were invited too," Sasuke said walking with Shikamaru to Michiko's clan party.

"Yep. You too," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. Michiko said that it was okay for me to come. Chiko was going to meet me there because she was helping Michiko and her clan out," Sasuke said.

"I see that you two are still going strong," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. Hey did you hear about Yuki," Sasuke said.

"No. What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"He got totally beat down by Michiko. It was halarious when Chiko told me," Sasuke said laughing.

"So that is what Michiko did to him," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah and I heard that he got home by his father carrying him because he was unconisous," Sasuke said laughing even more.

"Make fun about me," Yuki said at the front door of the party.

Sasuke held his laugh when he heard Yuki.

"Hi Yuki," Shikamaur said looking at him.

Yuki was in a wheel chair and had a lot o bruese on him and his arm was in a cast as well as both of his legs.

"Wow she really must have beated you up," Sasuke said leaning in closer to Yuki's face to see his bruese.

"If you lean any closer to me I will kick your butt even though I am in a wheel chair," Yuki threatened.

Sasuke imideatly took three steps back.

"Hey you guys," Chiko said.

"Hi Shikamaru," Michiko said.

Sasuke and Shikamaru turned to Michiko and Chiko and saw them in beautiful kimonos.

Chiko was in a blue kimono with light blue sakura petals. In her hair was a dark blue comb and her face. Michiko was wearing a white kimono with white sakura petals and in her hair sparkled a dimond comb.

"So are you guys ready," Michiko asked in a shy voice.

"Heck yeah," Sasuke said taking Chiko's arm.

"Let's go in," Shikamaru said taking Michiko's arm.

"You look so hot," Sasuke said to Chiko.

"Thanks," Chiko said blushing.

"Shikamaru, later on I want to talk to you," Yuki said going in before them.

"Alright," Shikamaru said.

"If he desides to kick your butt just let me now and I will make sure he is worst shape," Michiko said.

"I can handle it. Besides what could he possible do to me. And the tone that he was talking to me in seemed serious," Shikamaru said.

"Alright but, if he does then I won't have a brother anymore," Michiko threatened.

They walked around and saw that there clan was huge. If you put the Hyuuga clan and the Uchia clan together it wouldn't be as big as Michiko's clan.

They found a table that was nearest to the stage.

"How come there is a stage?'' Sasuke asked.

"You will see," Michiko said.

The stage currtens had lifted up and the lights went out.

"This is the story of our clan. A story about love, desire, and division," said a women in the background.

Then the light came on the stage. There were people roming around and making clothing and living in peace and harmony.

"Sister my daugther-in-law is pregnat," said a young women talking to another younger lady.

"I know. She will be having twins," said the other lady.

"No. We can't have another one," said the fist women.

"Then you shall give the child to me," said the second women.

"But what are we going to do about the other twins," the first women asked.

"I don't know," said the second women.

The curtians closed and everyone clappped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

You know the rest of the story. After the whole show everyone started eating.

"So how did you guys like the show?" Michiko asked.

"It was okay. I wished they used the original characters," Sasuke said.

"Yeah. At least we know how it really happened," Chiko said smiling.

"I wished they put how you guys got together," Taro said.

"No," they all yelled at Taro.

"Sorry. But, that show need some laughter in it and that would be hilarious," Taro grumbled.

"Well then I am glad you didn't because then my dad and Yuki would kill Shikamaru," Michiko said taking Shikamaru's hand.

"Hey but, you would stop your dad with your puppy eyes and just beat up Yuki like you did the last time," Chiko said.

"Let's go eat I am starving," Sasuke said pulling Chiko to go with him.

"Okay," Chiko said pulling Taro with her.

"Hey," Taro said as she was being pulled.

"What's with everyone?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know but, I want to take you somewhere," Michiko said standing up.

XxXxXxXx

"Wow this place is beautiful," Shikamaru said looking at the sky.

"Yeah. It is," Michiko said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This is the place where I cried when I found out you were going out with Temari," Michiko said looking at the ground remembering that day.

Shikamaru looked at the ground with her felling guilty.

"Look Michiko," Shikamaru said taking Michiko's chin and turning her face to face him. "Me and Temari is over. Yeah sure were friends but, I will never love her as much as I love you. Your my whole world."

Michiko started to tear. She started at Shikamaru's chocolate brown eyes. Shikamaru pulled Michiko's face closer to his until there lips touched. Michiko turned her body so she could deepen there kiss. Michiko started to take off Shikamaru's jacket. Shikamaru knotted his hands in Michiko's hair when his jacket came off.

Then they heard a growl in their stomach. They unlocked and looked at each other. They heard their stomach growl again and they laughed.

"We should eat something," Shikamaru said with a small laugh.

"Yeah," Michiko said.

They went back to the party and everyone was having a blast. Everyone ate, danced, and talked. Michiko's jaws were sower because she smiled so much.

Shikamaru had enough fun for one night and he had to wake up early tomorrow because he had a mission to go on. As he was walking he kept on thinking about Michiko. He loved seeing her smile. It would kill him if he saw her sad again. Shikamaru wished that he could stay there for a little while.

"Shikamaru," said a familiar voice.

Shikamaru turned around and found Temari.

"Hey Temari. What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have something to tell you," Temari said looking at Shikamaru straight in his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey do you know where Shikamaur went last night?" Chiko asked Michiko.

Chiko and Michiko were at the twin clan house hold cleaning up from last night.

"He had to rest up for a mission he had to go on today," Michiko explained.

"Oh. Hey I heard Temari was in town," Chiko said.

"Oh," Michiko said gravely.

She still felt bad that her clan kidnapped her but, didn't feel bad about talking Shikamaru.

"Does she want to punsh my clan?" Michiko asked.

"To be honest I don't know what she came here for. If you want I can see what she is doing here?" Chiko said.

"No," Michiko said.

"Why?" Chiko asked.

"Because I know that you will beat her up," Michiko said.

"Heck yeah. After what she did to you I will even kill her," Chiko said.

"You don't even have your assassin's licence and your not even an Anbu. Plus she is the daughter of the Kazekage," Michiko said.

"So. It's not like she isnt'-," Chiko was about to say.

"Hey sis. I need to talk to you," Sakura said.

"What is it?" Chiko asked.

"It's Sasuke and Shikamaru," she said.

"Why what happened?" Chiko asked worried.

"Come," Sakura said running.

Michiko and Chiko ran after her.

_**Author's input: **Sorry I haven't continued writing this but, I had a writers block. So I will be continuing this. Sorry it is short I will be putting the next chapter on hopefully soon._


	7. Temari's News

Chapter 7: Temari's News

Michiko and Chiko finally made it to the hospital. Michiko was taken to Shikamaru's room.

"Shikamaru are you okay?" Michiko asked as she got to the bed.

When she looked he was nocked out. She didn't find anything wrong with him.

"Why is he asleep when nothing is wrong with him?" Mcihiko asked giving the stink eye to Sakura.

"SASUKE," Chiko screamed.

Michiko turned to see Sasuke. He was in really bad condition. He had bandages every where. He looked like a mummy with them all.

"Chiko to loud," he mumbled.

"Sorry. What happened?" Chiko asked taking Sasuke's hands.

"Shikamaru's jutsu did this," Sasuke explained.

"What?" Michiko said.

"Yeah. That is why we had to make him sleep. His chakra is out of control and he can't seem to control it," Sakura explained. "The Anbu ninja found him standing over Sasuke. We medical ninja's still haven't found what is causeing all of this to happen."

Michiko went wide eye. She has never heard of Shikamaru acting this way. Sure when things brought him down he was able to keep a cool head but, this was out rageous.

"Temari," Shikamaru said.

Chiko looked at Michiko knowing that what Shikamaru said had hurt her.

"I am going to go. I have to help with bringing down the decorations," Michiko said with her head down.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Chiko asked standing up not letting go of Sasuke's hand.

"No. It's alright. Stay here with Sasuke. He needs you," Michiko said by the door.

"Oh, okay," Chiko said.

Michiko silently went out the door and closed it.

"How long is he going to be asleep?" Chiko asked.

"Hopefully a few days," Sakura said looking at Shikamaru.

"Well I make sure that he stays asleep for years," Chiko said putting on her gloves.

"Chiko," Sakura grubbled.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Michiko didn't go back home at all. She went back to the tree that she and Shikamaru were at.

She leaned against the tree and stared at her lap. Her mind was blank and her body was numb. If you were to pass by her you thought she was dead.

"Michiko?" Michiko heard a familiar voice a few hours later.

She looked up and saw Temari.

"Oh, it is you," Temari said in a kind voice.

Michiko slowly got up and looked at her.

"What did you do to Shikamaru?" Michiko asked really angry.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked confused.

"SHIKAMARU IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND IS LOOSING CONTROL OF HIS CHAKRA. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Michiko screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Temari said still confused.

"LAIR," Michiko said going for an attack.

Temari got out her big fan and blocked Michiko's attack.

"Michiko stop. I didn't do anything to Shikamaru. I promise. All I did was talk to him," Temari confesed.

"About what," Michiko said in a weird tone.

Temari slowly lowered his fan and saw that Michiko was glowing white and so were her eyes. She looked at her shocked.

"Michiko what is going on?" Temair asked.

Michiko didn't stop she put more pressure on Temri's fan pinnning Temari to the ground.

"Michiko!" Michiko heard Chiko yell.

Michiko looked at Chiko. Michiko saw the scared look on Chiko's face. She returned to normal and backed away from Temari. She looked at her hands shocked. She looked at Chiko one last time and ran off.

"Michiko," Chiko said.

XxXxXxX

"So what on earth happened?" Chiko asked Temari sternly.

They were in a Barbeque restraunt. Chiko wanted to know what happened and she was going to kill Temari if she didn't answer her.

"I just saw her there and wanted to talk to her," Temari said.

"Then what else happened?" Chiko asked knowing that Michiko wouldn't attack anyone unless it was for a good reason or just for training.

"She yelled at me for what happened to Shikamaru and attacked me," Temari said.

"Why did you see him?" Chiko asked.

"Yes."

"What about?"

"His children."

Chiko dropped her cup and it shattered into peieaces.

"About his-" Chiko was about to repat.

"I am having his babies. I told him that he can be in there lives and still be with Michiko. I'd just thought I'd tell him," Temari said not looking up at Chiko's gaze.

Chiko stood up and was about to leave when she stopped.

"Next time tell me about this and I will give the message to her. If you do that again she will kill you. You were lucky this time that I had come looking for her," Chiko said.

"Okay. Tell that I am happy for him and her," Temari said.

Chiko just nodded and left.


	8. Michiko has changed

Chapter 8: Michiko has changed

"How is Shikamaru?" Chiko asked coming into the room.

"He's doing alright," Sasuke said.

"So did you find her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Chiko said gravly.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

XxXxXxXxXx

"She's what?" Sasuke asked in a hushed voice.

"That is what she told me and by her size it's true," Chiko confermed.

"Did you tell her?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"Why?"

Chiko looked at Shikamaru sleeping.

"You want him to tell her huh?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

"Yes. I think that is the only way," Chiko said looking at Sasuke.

"I think so to. But by the way you said that Michiko lost her powers don't you think that she would lose it when she hears this from him?" Sasuke asked.

"I doubt that she would hurt him. It's Temari who should watch out. I told Temari to stay away from her so she wouldn't get hurt," Chiko said.

"I see. Should we tell the Hokage to wake him up?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Chiko said looking at Shikamaru.

They heard a crash in the window and stood up and looked around with there kunai's in their hands.

"Who's there?" Chiko asked.

No one answered. Then they were hit and fell to the ground. Shikamaru was sleeping and didn't flinch with all of the noise.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sis?" Yuki asked knocking on Michiko's door.

She didn't answer.

"Hey sis I got you your faviorite ice-cream," Yuki said openeing the door.

No one was in the room. He saw a note on the bed and dropped the bowl.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Michiko was walking down to the gates to leave the Leaf Village. She looked down at her feet as she walked toward the gates.

"Hey what are you doing over here. You not supose to be on fa mission," said on of the gaurds of the gate.

Michiko looked up and her eyes were white. The gaurd was scared. He was flown to the side like it was a powerful wind. Michiko put her head down and walked out of The leaf village.

"Goodbye Shikamaru," Michiko whispered to the wind.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was dark. He looked around and he could barely see anything.

He stood up and felt that he was on a soft bed.

_Where am I? _Shikamaru thought.

"I see that your awake," said a familiar voice.

Shikamaru looked and saw a blue fire start up. He saw Michiko's father.

"What do you want with me?" Shikamaru asked.

Michiko's father didnt' answer. He walked up to him and gave him the bag.

"What is this?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's something that you will need. I am sending you on a secret mission," Michiko's father said sitting next to Shikamaru.

"A secret mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. Michiko ran away and she isn't in control of her body since what happened today. I want you to find her before she goes to the Godesses island," Michiko's father explained.

"Godesses island?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. Inside the bag will help you but, use it only when she won't listen to you. I didn't want to tell the Hokage because I thought that it was to much of a risk and we can't have that kind of risk. Plus the Akasuki will find out and that would be even worse."

"So you want me to find Michiko and bring her back?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. I only want you though. It will be a lot easier to find her," Michiko's father explained.

"No."

"What?"

"I think I will bring three more people. They can ensure that your daughter is brought back. Besides I will need there strength," Shikamaru said getting out of his bed.

"Alright but it will only be two more people," Michiko's father said.

"Fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What Michiko ran away?" Chiko said shocked to hear the news.

"You want us to help you," Sasuke said sitting next to Chiko.

"Yes," Shikamaru said getting his things ready.

As soon as Shikamaru left the twin clan manor he went straight to Chiko and Sasuke. Shikamaru new that Chiko would be the best person to help and with Sasuke's skills the mission would be even eaiser.

"So are you guys going to help?" Shikamaru said turning to them.

"Of course but, I wouldn't know where to start. We don't even know where this Goddess island is," Chiko said.

"Well we should sart looking," Sasuke said standing up.

"Thanks you guys," Shikamaru said.

"Oh, and you had better tell her what Temari told you," Chiko said her back to him.

Shikmaru didn't say anything. They went off looking for Michiko.

_Michiko please don't go to far, _Shikamaru said to himself.

XxXxXxXx

Michiko was in the forest leaning on a tree looking up at the sky her eyes were still white.

"Mother," she whispered in a little girl tone.


	9. Shikamaru's Chakra problem

Chapter 9: Shikamaru's Chakra problem and the Libary

"Okay first we need togather information," Chiko said looking at a map while they were walking on a path.

"Who on earth would know anything about the Godess island?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Shikamaru said behind them his hands on a tree.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sauske said running up to him.

"Nothing," Shikamaru said slowly standing up.

"Lay him down," Chiko ordered Sasuke.

Sasuke listened to Chiko and forced Shikamaru on the ground.

"Hey what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am checking your chakra," Chiko said using her healing powers to check.

"Wow I didnt' know you could do that," Sasuke said amazed.

"I made up this tequnice. It isn't as good as the Hyuuga clans Byakugan but, it is effective for things like this."

"I see," Sasuke said holding Shikamaru down.

"I see what the problem is," Chiko said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It can't be that bad. I can handle it," Shikamaru said.

"It is bad. Luckily I can seal it. Some of Michiko's Chakra came into your body. What ever happned when there was that explosion her Chakra must have gone into your skin and is know messing up your chakra system," Chiko explained.

"What do you mean messing up my chakra?" Shikamaru asked sitting up.

"Your chakra is trying to get rid of the alien chakara. It's like your t-cells getting rid of the bacteria. Since the the chakra is stronger then your chakra and is know trying to take over you chakra. I haven't seen anything like it. Mostly chakra is supose to be controled by the holder but, Michiko's chakra isn't," Chiko explained.

"I guess that is what her father ment," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. Stay still I am going to seal it as much as I can but, there is a risk," Chiko said.

"What's the risk?" Shikamaru asked.

"You can only use 50 percent of your chakra or else the seal will come off. I haven't perfected it yet. So try not to use any of your strong Jutsus," Chiko said.

"Alright," Shikamaru grubbled.

"Here eat this first," Chiko said giving him a pill.

"What is this for?" Shikamaru asked.

"I need you to eat it so your cells will get stronger and help me to supress Michiko's chakra. When we find Michiko I will take off the seal and the chakra should return to her," Chiko said.

Shikamaru looked at the black pill. I slowly put it in his mouth and chewed it.

Chiko preformed some seals and with her blood made a marking on his chest right over his heart.

"Alright. Know let's go find Michiko. We are know really low on time," Chiko said standing up.

"Right," Shikamaru said.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So how are we going to look up infromation in this desert?" asked Sauske.

"I heard Lady Tsunade say that there was an ancient Libary contating a lot of books of the history for more then a thousand years," Chiko said looking at the map.

"Well we had better hurry up. We don't know if Michiko found that island yet," Shikamaru complained.

"I am working as fast as I can. You know it is really hard to find a lost libary," Chiko complained.

"Well your doing a great job," Sasuke said smiling at Chiko.

"Thanks babe," Chiko said.

Chiko was walking around trying to find the libary when suddenly the earth shook like a big earth quake.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

The earth shook again and everyone looked around.

They looked at the ground and when they stopped they were being sucked into the earth.

"Sasuke," Chiko said in the middle of the quicksand.

"Chiko," Sasuke said grabbing her hand.

Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke's hand to help them but, they just fell in.\

XxXxXxXxXx

"Where are we?" Shikamaru asked when they landed on there feet.

Sasuke got out his glow stick and ligted it up. He found some torches and lit them up. When he lit them up more torches got lighten up by themselves

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Chiko found themselves at a libary.

"This is it," Chiko said running to the pile of books.

"Thank goodness," Sasuke said.

"What are we looking for?" Shikamaru asked as Chiko was looking throught books

"Look for something really old. If the Goddess Island is as old as I think it is then we should find a book that is almost as old as the island," Chiko said.

"Your looking for the Goddess Island?" asked a voice.

Chiko looked around and found no one. Shikamaru and Sasuke got there Kunai's out.

"Who's there?" Shikamaur asked.

Sasuke moved himself until he was infront of Chiko.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," said a voice.

A figure started to appear. I looked like a person. As the figure came into the light they found an old lady. She was really scary. Her eyes were shut and she had wrinkles over her wrinklees. Her hair was white and she was wearing a cloak.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am the keeper of this place. I know what you seek but, I only tell the Twin clan what you seek," the old women said.

"We are friends from the twin clan. A secret mission was sent to us to find the daugter of the clan," Chiko explained from behind Sasuke.

"Ah, is she the daughter of the head of the house?" the old women asked.

"Yes she is," Chiko answered.

If the women had her eyes opened her eyes would have fallen out of her socket.

She stepped closer to them and she turned young.

Her skin was beautiful and was so soft that if you were to touch it it would have been cut. Her hair was brown and her body was slender. She still had the cloak but, under the cloak was a tight battle suit that was leather like the girl from Eleaktra would wear.

She lowered her hood and she had wolf ears on the top of her head.

"Is her name Michiko?" the women asked.

"Yes. Why?" Chiko asked going around Sasuke.

"She has the spirit of my daughter in her," the women explained.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So your say that she is your daughter too?" Chiko asked.

"Yes," the women said.

"Weird," Sasuke said.

Chiko, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were sitting around a coffee table near all of the books.


	10. Reson Michiko lives

Chapter 10: Reason Michiko lives

"Yes. It is true," the women said. "My name is Lilith."

"Well nice to meet you. I am Chiko," Chiko said with a smile.

Shikamaru and Sasuke pulled her to the side.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"I am trying to speed up the prosses," Chiko said. "Besides we need her help."

"What if she is lying?" Shikamaru whipsered.

"I am not," Lilith said.

They looked at Lilith sipping her tea and then looked at each other.

"Um...how did you-" Shikamaru was about to ask.

Lilith pointed to her ears.

"I can hear. I am a demon wolf," Lilith explained.

"A wolf demon?" Chiko asked interested.

"Yes. I can tell you my story along with the story of the Goddess Island," Lilith explained.

"And then you will help us?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. My daughter is inside your friends body so I will do that."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Lilith, Shikamaur, Sasuke, and Chiko were in a room that was full of paintings and candles,

"Where are we?" Sauske asked.

"This is the book that you were looking for," Lilith said stopping in the middle of the room.

"That's right. Back then they used drawings on the wall becuase they didn't have paper or any system of writing at all," Chiko said amazed at the painings.

"That is correct. It has taken me along time to finish it. Now I will tell you the story," Lilith said going to the first picture.

The first picture was an Island surrounded by water and a big cloud.

"This was the Goddess Island. Only women of great power were aloud to live here. One day I was born unto this world," Lilith said going to the next picuter.

There was a big wolf carring a blanket in it's mouth with a baby with ears in it.

"The goddesses thought of me and my mother to be a deiscrace to them and sent us away. As I grew up my powers were beyond messure. Then one day I had a child. After I gave birth to her I felt her life force fadding. I went to the Goddess Island and begged for there help. They argreed that they would save her but, not the way that I wanted. They took my daughter's soul out and locked her away until she could be used.

"They casted a spell on the island so I wouldn't be able to set foot on it. Years had pasted and I mourned for my child. I made this Library so I could keep my mind off of her. After centures of mourning and gathering infromation a man from Michikos clan came to my libary. I let him look around but, he soon found this chamber and saw that the Goddess Island had healing powers. Little did he know that the healing goddesses left centeris ago.

"I followed him to see why he would want to ask such things from these demons. His wife was to bear a child but, she was weak as well as her babies. Most of the women that were having children were weak. So they all took a ship and went to the island. I followed but, at a safe distance. They asked for them to help the women and the child. They agreed and gave the women and the child strength.

"When they left the island they found out that some of the women had twins. And you know what the twins came to be," The women said.

"The goddesses laughed at them.My daughter saw all of this chaos and wanted to be free. The Goddesses miniputlated her and told her that they were doing good and told her to control them if they killed all those that wouldn't join them. She did. She was released but, was unable to live without a body. So one of the goddesses took my daughters spirit and put her inside Michiko.

"The goddesses new that my daughter was weak within the body becuase the spirit inside was stronger. So they told her to come back when she had taken over Michiko's body and control all of the twins. And bring destruction to the world."

"How can only a few of them defeat the world?" Sasuke asked.

"They are really strong. It's almost like a demons power, that is if Michiko signs the contract of being the demon Queen," Lilith explained.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Chiko gasped at what Lilith said.

"So if we don't stop her in time then..." Shikamaur was saying.

"Then you will lose Michiko and the world will end," Lilith said.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Shikamaru help me, _Michiko begged in her own mind.

_Don't worry. We will save him and bring this world to an end so that there will be no more wars, _another voice said.

_No. I love this world. If it wasn't for some of the wars then I wouldn't be with Shikamaru, _Michiko aruged.

_No. I want to save this world, _the voice said.

_No. I know what you want. You want to take over my body so you can rule your army. I have seen it all in your head, _Michiko said.

_I am only doing this for my mother. _

_Your mother wouldn't want this for you, _Michiko begged.

_How would you know? For all I know my real mother abandoned me and left me, _the voice said.

Michiko could feel that the voice that was controling her body was weak. She took that advantage and sealed her in the back of her mind.

"Shikamaru," Michiko whispered as she fell into unconciouness.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Shikamaru, Where are you going?" Chiko asked as they ran through the forest.

"I think I know where she is," Shikamaru said.

The women had stayed behind and wished them good luck in finding Michiko. She also gave them something to contact her so she could help them if they needed to. They left the Libarary three days ago.

Shikamaru heard her voice when they were asleep last night and have been looking for her since dawn.

"Are you sure you weren't imagining things?" Sasuke complained.

"No. I know it was her this time.


	11. Shikamaru and Michiko

Chapter 11: Shikamaru and Michiko

Shikamaru helped Sasuke make camp while Chiko went to get water.

"As soon as I am done here I am going to find Michiko," Shikamaru said to Sasuke.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Sasuke advised.

"Why not? Michiko is in danger-"

"I know but, if you go by yourself and get killed do you think we will get Michiko back with you gone," Sasuke said cutting him off.

Shikamaru looked at the dirt and pondered on Sasuke's words.

"Sauske, Shikamaru," Chiko yelled.

Sasuke sprinted to where Chiko went. Shikamaru was hot on Sasuke's heels.

"What is it Chiko?" Sasuke asked when they got there.

Chiko was pulling Michiko out of the river. Shikamaru quickly went to help her. When they pulled her out she was unconsious. Chiko went back to camp to get Michiko new clothes. Shikamaru held her near him and watched as she slowly breathed.

"Michiko," he whispered in her ear.

Sasuke watched them while he was waiting for Chiko to return.

"Michiko can you hear me?" Shikamaru asked.

Michiko speesed her eyelids and slowly opened them. When she opened her eyes they were her sam beautiful brown eyes.

"Shikamaru?" she whispered.

"Yes. I am here. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said starting to cry.

Shikamaru whiped her tears away with his lips. He traced her jaw with his lips then went to her lips. Michiko didn't close her eyes. She let Shikamaru's tounge in her mouth but, didn't responed at all to his kiss.

Shikamaru pulled away and looked at her.

"Are you mad at me?" he whispered romanticly.

Michiko said nothing.

"Shikamaru and Sasuke please leave," Chiko said bringing Michiko her new clothes.

Michiko slowly stood up and walked toward Chiko.

Chiko looked at Sasuke and he nodded.

"Come on Shikamaru," Sasuke said pulling him back to the camp.

Shikamaru let Sasuke pull him to the camp. His eyes didn't move from Michiko's back.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you okay?" Chiko asked getting water.

"No," Michiko whispered.

"Your going to have to talk to him one way or another," Chiko adivsed.

"I understand but, I just-"

"You can. You have been through the worst trials then me and Sasuke have. You should be able to work this out," Chiko said turning to her.

"I guess," Michiko said hugging her knees.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Shikamaru," Chiko said. "Michiko wants to talk to you."

Shikamaru nodded and went to the river where Michiko waited.

Chiko and Sasuke watched as Shikamaru slowly walked to the lake.

When he was out of sight Chiko put the water near a tree.

"Do you think they'll get back together?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I hope so," Chiko said turning around and wrapping her arms aroud his neck.

"Well I hope they do that way we can get some long alone time," Sasuke said dreamingly.

He leanded down and kissed Chiko.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Michiko?" Shikamaru said coming around the corner.

Michiko didn't answer him. She was sitting down near the river. Shikamaru went to take a seat next to Michiko.

"Look I am sorry that I didnt' tell you about Temari. I just didn't want our relationship to get ruined," Shikamaru said looking at his feet.

He turned to Michiko hoping that she would respond. Her head was on her knees and her hair was covering her face.

Shikamaru continued looking at her as he spoke, "I just didn't want our relationship to end, and I-"

Michiko moved her hair and kissed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was suprised at this sudden attack but, closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Michiko slowly moved back and removed her jacket that she was wearing.

Shikamaru helped her take it off and started kissing her when the jacket was at her wrist. As Shikamaru leaned over Michiko, she laided back and kissed Shikamaru.

Michiko removed Shikamaru's jacket when he kissed her neck. Michiko was enjoying every moment. Shikamaru moved away and removed his shirt after his jacket was off.

When his shirt was off he went back to kiss Michiko's lips and neck. Michiko rolled so Shikamaru was on the ground. She removed her sweater so her bra was showing. Michiko dived into Shikamaru's chest and started kissing it. Shikamaru closed his eyes as he enjoyed it all. He opened his eyes when he thought that something was wrong.

Michiko was kissing his neck when he opened his eyes.

He pushed her back for a moment.

"What is with this all of a sudden?" he asked breathless.

"I don't have much time," Michiko said breathless.

Michiko kissed him on the lips. She moved back but only centimieters from his mouth.

"Please let me have you just for one night just in case," Michiko pleaded.

"I know we will have more of this, but, I can do this just for you," Shikamaru whispered back.

"Thank you," Michiko said with a smile.

Michiko kissed Shikamaru with more passion. Shikamaru rolled over on his side but, Michiko's back was on the ground. Shikamaru kissed Michiko's neck to her shoulders and stared to take off her bra.

XxXxXxXxXxX

In the morining Michiko and Shikamaru were laying in a comfortable cave in side a open tree. They both were facing each other sleeping. Shikamaru was the first to wake up. He looked at Michiko sleeping happy about what happened last night. He removed a lock of hair that was infront of her face.

Michiko slowly opened her eyes but, this time her eyes were white.


	12. Michiko left and Shikamaru isn't himself

Chapter 12:Michiko left and Shikamaru isn't himself

"Michiko?" Shikamaru said when he saw Mcihiko's white eyes.

"Who are you?" asked a voice that wasn't Michiko's.

"It's me Shikamaru," Shikamaru said shacking Michiko's body.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru?" the voice said slowly.

The demon within Michiko's body went through her mind to see who this Shikamaru character was. The demon saw that he was the one that had hurt Michiko when he was with Temari that is carring his children. She could feel her past anger and made it as her own.

"Know I know you. Your the man that hurt Michiko with that whore of a girfriend," the voice said really angry.

"She is my ex and your not Mcihiko," Shikamaru said dropping his hands.

"Get off of me fool," said the voice.

Michiko's arms pushed Shikamaru off and he went flying till he hit the cave. Michiko's body picked up all of her clothes and started to put them on.

"Stay away from me or else I will kill you," the voice threantened.

With a flash Michiko's body was gone.

Shikamaru looked at the emty space that Michiko had once stood.

"No," he whispered as he slowly went to his knees.

"No," he said a littly louder and dropping to his hands.

"NO!!" He screamed to the sky.

"Shikamaru what is it?" Chiko said from behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," Chiko screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So why were you naked?" Sasuke questioned near the cave.

"That is non of your buisness," Shikamaru said with an angry tone.

"Well next time put some clothes on before you start screaming," Sasuke said.

"That would ruin the moment besides you don't know what I was screaming about," Shikamaru agrued.

"That is true but, I know why you screamed. It's because Michiko ran off didn't she?" Sauske asked.

"How did you know?" Shikamaru asked not suprised.

"Well because...she isn't here," Sauske said flatly.

"Come on you guys we need to go," Chiko said a feet away from the cave.

"Coming," Sasuke said standing up.

"By the way what is up with those hickies" Shikamaru asked coming out of the cave.

"None of your buisness," Sasuke said covering the hickies on his neck.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Michiko's body was flashing throught the trees running at full speed.

_Please stop, _Michiko said within her mind.

_No. The farther we are from him the better, _the voice said.

_It wasn't his fault, _Michiko said.

_That dosen't matter._

_It does to me. I love him._

_Yeah but, he got another girl pregant._

Michiko didn't say anything as voice moved her body at top speed.

XxXxXxXx

"Good job sis. I guess everything is going acording to plan. Soon we shall ride the world of these mortals," said a high pitch voice.

"Rememeber we still need that boy to raise our daughters children," said another girl voice.

"That is ture sis but, will her spirit haunt him?"

"I doubt it. Her soul is weak," said the first voice.

"We just have to wait and see what happenes. If that dumb wolf demon comes along we must get ride of her," said the second voice.

"I will send my armies to kill her," said the third voice.

"No where she is, she is more protected then we thought," said the second voice.

"Then what do we do?"

"Just wait."

They all started laughing as they watched everything from there couldren in a dark cave.

XxXxXxXx

"Shikamaru wait up," Chiko shouted a mile away.

Shikamaru kept up his pace. Ever since Michiko left he has been keen on looking for her.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke yelled.

"Hurry up slow pokes," he barked.

He looked at the ground and saw Michiko's foot prints. I went down and touched it and it was fresh.

"Were close," he whispered to himself.

"Thanks Sasuke," he heard Chiko said.

"This mark is fresh," Shikamaru said looking at the group.

"That's good," Chiko said.

"Shikamaru we need to rest. We need our strength so we can fight whatever were up aganist," Sasuke said.

"He's right we can't go there blindly," Chiko agreed.

"Well you guys can stay here while I look for her," Shikamaru said.

"Do you have a plan?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru turned around to see that Sasuke was supporting Chiko.

"I don't," Shikamaru said.

"What happened to the smart guy that had plans before he went into battle? What happened to the man that Michiko loved?" Chiko said before he could turn his back on them.

He stopped and thought about the words that she said.


	13. Finally a cores

Chapter 13: Finally a cores

Shikamaru hadn't thought about what was driving him mad until know. He thought about how he lost it when he found out that Temari was pregnant and how he almost killed someone when Michiko left.

"So what have you desided?" Chiko asked.

Shikamaru turned toward them. "I'm going to be my oldself. So you guys had better work your butts off."

"Finally he's back," Sasuke comented.

Chiko smiled at Sasuke and walked toward Shikamaru to plan what they were going to do.

"Right know we know where we have to go but the question is where it is?" Shikamaru explained.

"I can help," they heard a voice say.

They all went into defesive positions and turned to where the voice was. A women came out and it was Temari.

"We shouldn't trust her," Chiko whispered to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru wasn't paying attention to Chiko. His eyes went to Temari's swollen belly. Temari was only two months pregnant but her stomach looked big.

"I don't think we want a slut on our team," Sasuke stated.

"That's rich from someone who might be gay," Temari barked.

Chiko grabbed Temari's arm and pulled it behind her back and had her kunai at her throught.

"Dont' forget he is going out with me," Chiko growled. "I have every right to gut you right know but, I have to follow Shikamaru's orders. What is your verdict Shikamaru?"

Everyone stared at Shikamaru.

"Let's here what she has to say," Shikamaru said not in his normal voice.

Chiko stared at him as she let go of Temari.

"I know where the island is and I know who you will be up against," Temari said.

"How did you get that infromation?" Sasuke asked.

"It is because they came to me," Temari said looking at Shikamaru.

Chiko gave her the cold stare behind her back. She gave Shikamaru a look, _We shouldn't trust her, _she thought.

"Tell us what we want to know and we will be off," Shikamaru said keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I have to go there," Temari said.

"Why?" Chiko growled.

"Because my children are going to be gods," Temari smirked.

Shikamaru looked at her in shock.

"Yes my love that is why they came to me. So our children can rule this land in peace," Temari stated.

"What peace?" another voice said.

They all turned and found the demon wolf, Lilith.

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked.

"They took my child so they could ride the earth of humans," Lilith explained.

"Well they are going to make sure that people like Michiko won't destroy the world," Temair said.

Pack.

Everyone watched as Temari fell to the ground. She held her cheek as she looked at the person who smacked her.

"Don't you dare talk about Michiko like that. She's the reason you are a live," Shikamaru growled as he stood over her body.

She looked at him horrified. Temari had never seen Shikamaru act like this before.

"Tell us what you know now," Shikamaru demanded.

"I doubt she can," another voice said.

"Can we please stop having intuerruptions," Shikamaru screamed.

Lilith growled as a figure showed it's self. The figure took the shape of flowers. It was a women and Lilith knew who it was.

"It's been a long time Lilith," the flower creature said.

"Not long enough, Sarah," Lilith growled.

"Humhp. Well Shikamaru me and my sister's are willing to trade," Sarah growled.

"What kind of trade?" Shikamaru asked watching with hateful eyes.

"Bring Temari to us and we will give you Michiko unharmed," she said.

Shikamaru had a feeling that they were going to be betrayed.

"Fine," Shikamaru said.

"Good. I have a map here. Us it wisely. Oh and there's a catch if you dont' come to us in the next 48 hours that map will disappear and so will your girlfriend," Sarah warned.

She threw a scroll to Shikamaru and the flower petals that formed her fell to the ground.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" Chiko asked standing behind him.

Shikamaru didn't answer. He opened the scroll and started to look at it. Chiko eyed him as he looked at the map. Sasuke held her hand and she looked at him. He gave her a stare that said _I think he knows what he's dong._

"Are you going to come with us?" Shikamaru asked still looking at the map.

"Yes. I know more about them then you do," Lilith answered.

"Alright let's move," Shikamaru said closing the map.


End file.
